Taboo
by Jikola
Summary: In the past, friendship bloomed between two unlikely beings. But such relationahip, even a single act of kindness has it's price. Set in after the Black Plague in Sebastian's point of view.


**So I got inspired after so long. And I actually thought this through. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>A few decades have passed since I ceased, though not entirely, the black plague. Angels, grim reapers and, probably, other demons must be furious at me for devouring so many souls. I must say, I'm quite stuffed but not one of those souls tasted any better than dirt.<p>

"Even with a contract, I can't get a satisfying meal," I said as I wandered the busy market.

Having nothing to do I travelled the lands watching humans do their eccentric rituals if worshipping a holy figure that might not even exist. I watched their foolish deeds. I watched their act of hypocrisy. I watched them as they lose themselves to greed. I watched everything.

As I grew farther away from boisterous market, I heard a voice singing a song of a language not spoken by humans. It was angelic and calming. It was emitting a purifying effect. I headed toward the direction of the source of the voice.

I noticed that as I grew nearer to the source the trees becomes fuller and healthier; the grass became greener and the weeds lessen. I continued to follow the voice 'til it led me to a meadow deep within the woods.

The grass was tall but not tall enough to reach my hip. The flowers swayed with the breeze. Petals from flowers fell like snow, landing only to fly again. The whole place was peaceful. It looked pure. It was free from human filth.

There stood a fair-skinned girl with her eyes closed. Her light brown hair, that reached her hip, danced with the wind. Her faced looked smooth and delicate. She had a beauty that made her peasant clothes looked more elegant than that of royalty's. But all of this could not compare to her voice.

"I never knew I would be attracted to something other than a soul and a cat," I thought as I watched the girl from where I stood. She looked no older than fifteen but I knew otherwise. She wasn't human.

She stopped singing and opened her eyes. It seems that she sensed my presence. She stared straight at me. Her sky blue eyes clashed with my own crimson ones. That moment confirmed my assumptions. She was an angel, a demon mortal enemy.

"What are you doing here?" she said. I was expecting the look of hostility and disgust that both death gods and angels give to demons, but she was different. She stared at me with child-like curiosity.

"I heard a beautiful voice," I said truthfully. " I followed it to praise it's owner." She smiled. It was a beautiful smile. "I am grateful for your compliment," she said, "Thank you."

"I afraid I must leave now, my lady. I looked forward to meeting you again." With that I left. I doubt she will ever come back here after meeting a demon. If she did she would most likely bring help to slay me. I have nothing to do anyway so why don't I have a little fun.

* * *

><p>The following day I went to the meadow. I did not hear her voice so I doubted that she was ever there. Still, I went.<p>

I looked around and found her sitting in an area where the grass barely reached my ankles. Her back was facing me. I walked towards her without making a sound.

"You came," she said, not turning to me. She looked like she was picking up something. She stood and turned to me. "Adorable little one, isn't he?" she said looking at the kitten in her arms. Instead of answering, I reached out my hands and she gently placed the cat gently.

The two of us admired the small creature. From time to tine I would look at the girl beside me. She was a head shorter than me. Her lashes were long and her cheeks were rosy. Her identity intrigues me.

We set the cat free when it started to thrash in my arms. "Thank you for coming here," she said with a sincere smile. I looked down at her and found my self smiling back. "I never knew I could smile like this to anything," I thought. "Much less an angel."

"I am Katia by the way," she said. "What is the name you go by now?"

"Alfred was the last name given to me," I said. "You may call me that."

"Alfred it is then."

* * *

><p>The two of us sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment. We remained there for days watching the sky turn from dark to light.<p>

From time to time we would talk. She would say something like "They say angels, demons and grim reapers turn into a humans when they die." or "Did you know that demons are angels too?" I would laugh and at times would mock her naiveté. She would pout like a child then flick my forehead.

Whenever she would sing, I would always listen to her eagerly. I voice was really beautiful. It was as beautiful as her own person.

One night, on a full moon, I bid Katia farewell. "I will return soon," I said. "So please wait for me." She nodded her head. Before I could go any further I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked back to see her looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Alfred," she said. "Thank you for being my friend." She wrapped her arms around my neck. I bent down so her feet would stay on the ground and returned her embrace. When she loosened her grip she faced me and planted her soft lips on my forehead.

It surprised me at first. When she stepped away from me I wished to the star that she would once again be in my arms, but that would have to wait. I have something to do first.

* * *

><p>I returned to the village. There was another demon lurking here. If he found the angel in the meadows, he would surely attack her. I heightened my senses and followed the demon. When I found him I quickly grabbed him.<p>

"Leave or I will dispose of you myself," I hissed venomously to the other demon in front of me. I gripped his throat hard. He smirked then chortled. I was not in the mood for killing but looking at him I might just do it.

"Are you afraid that I might harm the angel?" he said with a smug smile. I remained where I am and glared at him with my glowing eyes. "If I won't kill her then the other angels will."

"What do you mean?" I tightened my hold on him. He coughed but he was still breating fine.

"Angels have a code," he said. "Showing kindness to demons cost a hundred whips. What more would it take for befriending a demon or should I say falling to one?"

"No..." I said, eyes wide. I let go of him and he fell to the ground. He coughed for a while before standing up.

"Quick witted lad, aren't you? You should go before they find her?"

"Why are telling me this?"

"That girl saved my child," he said. "We may be demons but that doesn't mean we don't know how to love and be grateful. Send her my regards." The demon said before turning into ash. He was gone.

* * *

><p>I went to the forest as quickly as I can. I kept on hearing the old demon's words. "Why didn't she say anything?" I thought.<p>

When I returned she was already gone. I searched the meadow but found none. I fell to the ground. For the first time I cried. I never that I would ever cry in my lifetime. I always thought that crying was something I would never do

The sun rose. I was about to leave when I noticed a huge rock to where she used to be. I removed the rock and found a letter.

_To my dearest and only friend Alfred,_

_If you are reading this then that must mean that I'm gone. You may not be able to forgive me for not telling you this but I would still like to apologize. _

_At first I was lonely. Being alone in this meadow, purifying the restless souls was part of my punishment for helping a demon and talking back to those higher than me. But then you came. Even though there are times when you insulted me, you would always treat me with such kindness. Something that I never once felt from my kind._

_I'm glad that I met you. I hope we had much more time, but I guess this is it. I hope one day, we meet in a world where we can be together._

_I love you._

_Katia_

* * *

><p>"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth tackled the Master. The girl dragged the boy and waltz happily.<p>

A ball was something the master dreaded but he cannot refused an invitation from his fiancée, especially with the threat of his aunt.

As I watched humans twirl mindlessly at the floor, wasting their time a girl tripped not far from me. I caught her quickly. I helped her to her feet and she looked up at me looking stunned.

_"They say angels, demons and grim reapers turn into a humans when they die."_

"Thank you for saving me... uh?"

"Please call me Sebastian, my lady."

"Sebastian it is then." She stood beside me watching the people dance. "I hope you don't mind," she said when she noticed that she was standing rather close. "I'm Catherine by the way," she beamed.

I chuckled. She never changed.

"Lady Catherine."

"Yes?"

"Did you know that demons are angels too?"

She laughed. "Did you not know that?" she said with a smile. She said the exact words I did only in a much more kinder and gentler way.


End file.
